1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to injection molds, and more particularly to an injection mold which can efficiently eliminate surface defects of molded products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, molded products manufactured by injection molds have been widely used in various fields.
Injection-molded products are formed by introducing molten resin into a cavity via a single gate or multiple gates. When gates are used, end-surface positions of a molded product are set as the gate positions, and the melted resin introduced via these gate positions flow into the mold. When the molded product is configured and separated from the gate positions use a cutting member along a separating surface, risen parts or depressions are formed at the separating surface of the molded product. This will spoil the appearance and lower the precision of the dimensions of the molded product.
What is desired, therefore, is an injection mold which can efficiently eliminate the aforementioned defects of molded products.